Mystery of the Stolen Locket
by Parent12D
Summary: When Mandy's locket gets stolen during Homecoming Night, someone in the gym has committed a robbery crime, and Andrew decided to go detective and find out who stole it, with the help of Alex and Chaosky, by looking into possible evidence as a result. Who stole the locket? Well read and find out now! Rate T just to be safe.


**Okay Readers, after thinking about it over the weekend, I have finally come to the decision of creating another new fanfiction in this category. The genre that I am going for this time in this story happens to be of the crime/mystery sections.**

 **Now before the story starts, I just want to inform you on a couple of important things.**

 **First of all, I had to take the whole weekend just to figure out how to set up this story. Originally I was thinking of doing a train mystery, but that idea got scrapped because it wouldn't have been a concise plot. The story takes place in the school instead.**

 **Also, Mandy will have a bit of a role here in this story just so none of you are surprised about her appearance. The five spies along with Mandy and several others will be attending a homecoming event at the school at night time, when a crime is committed and Andrew gets to the bottom of it, with the assistance of Alex, and Chaosky.**

 **That's primarily the plot there, and I won't bore you all any longer with my rant, so with that being said, I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was night time at the school of Beverly Hills High, and there was a special event going on tonight as well. The five spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky were all dressing fancy too, as they were taking part in this particular event. Andrew wanted to double check with Chaosky, so he then asked him.

"Hey Chaosky, if you don't mind me asking, just what is this event for again?"

"Hmm… I believe it's for homecoming," Chaosky stated. "It's for the alumni of the school."

"But Chaosky, we haven't graduated yet," Andrew knew what an alumni is.

"That's true," Chaosky understood what he meant. "Perhaps its to honor students that once came here."

"I suppose your right," Andrew nodded. Clover was admiring some of the cute guys in tuxedos in the school and was thrilled.

"Whatever guys," Clover stated. "To me, this whole 'homecoming' shin dig is the best opportunity for me to be coupled with a sexy cute guy."

Sam shook her head in embarrassment, wishing that Clover would have more self control when it comes to boys.

"I honestly don't understand you sometimes Clover," Sam muttered to herself.

"Well while Clover is looking for a cute guy," Alex started to speak. "I'm going to be spending time with my fabulously handsome sexy hunky _man_ over here."

Alex was referring to Andrew as he immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Oh Alex," Andrew brought Alex close. "You never fail to disappoint me baby."

"Neither do you sweet cheeks," Alex said, winking at him as they both stared at each other, blushing heavily for a couple of minutes or so.

The moment was halted when the front doors slammed open and the person who was making her appearance was none other than… Mandy! She was overdoing it with the makeup and the dress and everything, but the one thing to take notice of that she was wearing was a shiny locket.

"Hello all you low lives," Mandy announced. "Your great and amazing Mandy is making her presence yet again!"

"Oh goody," Andrew rolled his eyes. "Look who just stopped into town."

"Tell me about it," Chaosky retorted. "She's really overdoing it with the makeup."

"Well if it isn't the loser bunch," Mandy snorted, approaching the five spies. "As you can see, I have this shiny and beautiful looking locket that I'm wearing." Mandy started showing it off to them.

 _Who cares?_ Andrew said mentally, not giving a hoot about it.

"With this locket," Mandy continued. "I will be able to gain the attention of all the hottest men in this shin dig, and no one will be interested in Clover as a result."

"Now look here Mandy," Clover jumped in as she was mentioned. "I have a locket at home that is 10 times prettier than your hand-me-down locket."

"Oh really," Mandy was interested. "Then where is the locket? Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I forgot it at home…" Clover hesitated for a minute before giving an honest answer.

Mandy only laughed and snorted as a result.

"Your pathetic Clover, just like the rest of your loser friends," Mandy spat. "Well I'm going to start showing it off now. Later losers."

With that said, Mandy started walking off. As Clover was grinding her teeth in anger, Andrew retorted.

"Honestly, I don't see anything special about that locket,"

"Me either babe," Alex agreed with him.

Even though the spies were interested in the locket (including Clover), there was _someone_ in the school that _was_ interested in the locket. In the shadows we see a shadowy figure with only his eyes presence watching this occurring as he grew a strong fascination with the locket, and boy, did he want it.

"I must have that locket," The figure spoke. "I will steal that locket one way or another."

The figure then snickered to himself before disappearing into the shadows as the night continued onward…

* * *

Some time later, some of the staff members were giving a speech on stage before the ceremony started, as most of the people were dozing off, almost to the point where they were sleeping, while Mandy was really getting impatient, telling them to just hurry up with the damn speech already. After a few minutes, the school representative was finally finished with his speech, must to the relief of Mandy as everyone else woke up.

"…so with all that being said, let the ceremony begin!" The representative finished as the principal was about to begin the ceremony. Just as the principal was about to speak did the lights begin to flicker and started dimming out a little, getting everyone's attention as Alex looked nervous.

"Andrew, what's going on," Alex said with anxiety.

"Hmm, I think there's a problem with the power…" Andrew concluded.

"Did our power supplier forget to pay the electric bill again," The principal wondered as they all faced their attention to the power supplier.

"I swear, I paid the bill already," The man defended himself. "It must be a malfunction or the light bulbs are dying out."

No sooner did he say that did the power go out as the gymnasium was now pitch-black. Alex then yelped as she jumped into Andrew's arms as he was holding her like a bride. Andrew heard her yelp, but he could barely hear that when he heard a louder feminine shriek nearby as well as some other noises that he couldn't identify. A few moments later, the power came back on as Andrew was still carrying Alex. The scream was revealed to have come from Mandy, as she looked upset about something.

"AHHH! MY LOCKET," Mandy screeched as it was shown it was missing. "IT'S GONE!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"THERE'S A THIEF IN THIS SCHOOL," Mandy sneered. "SOMEONE STOLE MY LOCKET!"

The moment she mentioned thief did everyone in the gym look terrified as Andrew placed Alex back down. A few seconds later, everyone starts panicking and screaming at the fact that there's a thief on the loose.

"Now everyone, calm down," The principal tried to get everyone to calm down. "The school can get this all under control!"

"HOW!?" One of the adults said, approaching the principal. "There's a thief on the loose! Who knows who's gonna be next in the act of thievery!"

"I can assure you we'll have a search team investigate and find out who stole the locket!" The principal declared.

"I WANT MY LOCKET BACK NOW!" Mandy was impatient.

"And besides, who's going to do the honor and find out who the culprit is!?" A staff member asked in panic.

"I WILL DO THE HONOR!"

Everyone gasped in surprise as it was revealed that person who shouted that was none other than Andrew. Andrew was now dressed up like a detective, with the hat, the uniform and everything else, as Alex and Chaosky had grins on their faces, Sam and Clover were confused at why he was dressed like a detective, and everyone else was just too shocked to care that Andrew was dressed like a detective.

"That's right everyone, there's a thief, and I; Detective Andrew will be investigating this crime and unveil who stole the locket, with my two partners," Andrew announced. "Alex, my girlfriend is my number 1 associate and will be accompanying me while investigating the scene to the crime, and Chaosky will be my search and find guy as well as the sniff and track down culprit guy as well! Everyone in this gym is a witness!" Alex and Chaosky were by Andrew's sides as an adult complained.

"Oh you gotta to be kidding me," The man in the back moaned. "This damn homecoming is a waste of time for a stupid investigation. I'm getting out of here!"

"Me too," Another person agreed as people started heading for the exit.

"HALT!" Andrew stopped them. "No one is leaving this gym until the culprit is revealed!"

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me," An adult snorted.

"Sam will you do the honor," Andrew asked.

Sam looked skeptical, but nevertheless got out a remote, pressed a button and ended up barricading all the doors in the gym, preventing everyone from leaving. People were now complaining as they were forced to sit back down against their will.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to-"

Andrew instantly stopped when he heard someone tiptoe sneakily past him as he turned around to see who it was.

"HEY YOU," Andrew shouted out, turning to face a tall swanky looking man who looked like a stereotypical villain, with the hat and the mustache and all. "Where do you think your going?!"

"Oh me," The man started. "I was just leaving."

"Get over here, your not allowed to leave until this crime has been solved."

"But you see, this is urgent, I really need to leave now!"

"What's in the hands," Andrew asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just my uh… my receipt," The man lied. "I was just taking my receipt to the bank teller to cash it in!"

Andrew raised an eyebrow as he stared suspiciously at the man for a moment or so. Nonetheless, he let it slide as he rolled his eyes.

"Just get over here." Andrew demanded.

Realizing he couldn't escape, the man grumbled as he made his way to the crowd where everyone else was standing, as Andrew continued.

"Now as I trying to say before, me and my search team here are going to investigate the gym for a couple of minutes to find some clues and leads on the stolen locket," Andrew motioned to Alex and Chaosky to show who he was referring to. "So I would like it if you could all settle down and be patient while we investigate for a moment or so."

Everyone then kept quite as the investigation started.

* * *

A few minutes later, after Andrew and his crew searched through the gym for a bit, as Andrew managed to pick up a strand of hair, a speck of dust and some candy wrapper as evidence, while Chaosky was taking photos to find more evidence, Andrew then eventually got everyone's attention once again.

"Everyone, I have just uncovered something shocking," Andrew announced. "The thief is definitely in this gymnasium!"

Everyone gasped in shock as Andrew went 'bum bum buuuuummmmm'.

"I will be in the closet to look through some of the evidence I uncovered," Andrew announced. "Alex, would you mind accompanying me."

"Certainly babe," Alex said with glee.

"And Chaosky, you continue looking here and taking pictures to find out more evidence that'll lead to the culprit." Andrew said as he went to the closet with Alex to look through the evidence already found.

"You got it Andrew," Chaosky said loyally.

"Thank you."

Andrew and Alex went into the closet, closing the door behind them as Chaosky continued searching. It was then everyone started arguing with each other about who stole the locket and who's the thief in this crime. We then see one of Mandy's associates, Dominique walking past the closet door to do something personal when Andrew's voice called out.

"Dominique," Andrew whispered. "Get in here."

Dominique didn't even get to say anything as Andrew dragged her into the closet, closing the door behind her as the head lamp was on as Dominique was now facing Andrew and Alex.

* * *

"Woah, detective Andrew," Dominique instantly went in seductive mode. "Nice uniform your wearing hot stuff. Looking sexy."

Alex was getting mad at Dominique for flirting with Andrew, taking notice of the fact that Dominique's hairstyle was largely identical to Alex's. Andrew however was not having any of this as he instantly went to the point.

"Don't start with me Dom," Andrew started. "I want some answers, what were you doing when the lights went out?"

"I was just in shock like everyone else was," Dominique stated. "What are you getting at hot stuff?"

"What I'm getting at Dom," Andrew used emphasize on her name. "Is that there's a possibility that you went on and stole Mandy's locket."

"Sorry hunk, but I'm coming clean here," Dominique stated. "Mandy is one of my closest friends, and she trusts me along with Caitlin, so I couldn't possibly have stolen it from her."

"Oh really," Andrew was confused. "Well who do you think stole it then, hmm?"

"How should I know? The lights went out," Dominique said. "Why don't you ask Caitlin for more information?"

"Well that doesn't give me much of a lead," Andrew sighed as he face palmed. "Thanks anyway Dominique."

"Anytime sweet man," Dominique then said seductively. "By the way Mr. Detective man, you available for a date tonight or what?"

Alex looked like she wanted to strangle Dominique as Andrew looked flustered as he then looked mad.

"GET OUT!" Andrew sneered as Dominique was forced out of the closet. "I'm done with your services, now away with you!"

"Fine, talk to you later hot stuff," Dominique winked at him while walking away as Alex was steaming mad.

"I really hate that Dominique chick," Alex sneered.

"I know you do baby," Andrew got her to settle down as he then got out the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Chaosky, send Caitlin over to be interrogated."

"Got it Andrew," Chaosky said on the other line.

* * *

A moment later, Andrew and Alex saw Caitlin coming into the closet to be interrogated.

"Ah, there you are Caitlin, I've been wanting to…" He stopped when he noticed that Caitlin had her hair in a ponytail. "Uh Caitlin, why is your hair in a ponytail?"

"Oh this," Caitlin started to speak. "Mandy said to me that having my hair in a ponytail will help with winning the hearts of some of these hunks, so I just went with her advice."

Andrew and Alex had bewildered looks on their faces before shaking it off as Andrew then said.

"Look Caitlin, we just want answers, do you know exactly who stole Mandy's locket?"

"Not completely, but I do have something you should know about," Caitlin explained. "When the lights went out, I heard loud footsteps go past me and they were heading in Mandy's direction."

"Do you got that Alex," Andrew asked his girl.

"It's all written out babe," Alex showed him that she wrote down exactly what Caitlin just revealed.

"Alright thanks honey," Andrew thanked her as he then asked Caitlin. "Anything else Caitlin?"

"That's just about it," Caitlin stated. "After that, I heard the screaming and such as the lights came on right afterwards."

"Okay, thanks," Andrew stated.

"Can I go now?" Caitlin asked.

"Certainly," Andrew said opening the door. "You may go now."

"Thanks," Caitlin thanked him as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome Caitlin," Andrew said before closing the door as he then looked through the evidence some more with Alex along with the info Caitlin just gave them.

* * *

After looking through the evidence for a few moments, with no leads whatsoever on the thief, the closest door opened up and it was shown to be Chaosky as he looked itching to share something with Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, I have made a shocking discovery that you should know about," Chaosky said, closing the door behind him as he approached Andrew.

"What's up Chaosky, what did you discover?" Andrew asked curiously.

"I was taking photos and this is what I came across," Chaosky then took out a photo he took while investigating. "Look at this photo."

Andrew looked at the photo with Alex as he then saw something shocking. There were footprints left behind right where Mandy was standing last before the locket was stolen, and more shocking was the fact that the footprints looked like they belong to the shoes of a full grown man. Completely shocked by this, Andrew then said.

"Woah, this is definitely big news," Andrew concluded. "What do you think Alex?"

"I think its major too honey," Alex agreed.

"I think it's time we confront the others about this shocking discovery behind this case." Andrew explained.

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky nodded. "Let's go."

The three of them then left the closet to reveal the news to everyone else…

* * *

In the gymnasium, everyone was still arguing amongst each other until Andrew started to speak through the microphone.

"Attention everyone," Andrew called out. "I've found some shocking evidence that lead to this thief, but unfortunately, I have to deduce who exactly stole the locket. That being said, the investigation is still ongoing!"

Everyone in the crowd started groaning in aggravation, wondering if this madness will ever end. Mandy on the other hand, wanted her locket back right now. As a result, she then shouted out.

"I can't do this anymore! I want my locket back now!" Mandy shouted. "I know exactly who stole my locket!"

Everyone gasped in surprise as to how Mandy knows who stole it. Andrew, looking confused approached Mandy along with Alex and Chaosky.

"And who may I ask stole your locket Mandy?" Andrew asked.

"It's really obvious," Mandy said. "The thief is none other than Clover!"

Everyone gasped in surprise again as Andrew had that 'what the heck' look on his face, while Mandy then explained.

"I know it was Clover who stole my locket!" Mandy shouted. "She stole my locket just so she could 1 up me and find the hunkiest men before I did!"

"Now look here Mandy," Clover approached her, defending herself. "I did not steal your worthless cheap looking locket!"

"Liar," Mandy snorted. "You're the first person I'd expect to steal something precious and gorgeous looking from me!"

Clover was getting upset as Andrew then said.

"Now look here Mandy, I can point out a couple good reasons as to how your deduction is 100% false," Andrew explained. "Clover stated that she has a locket at home and it's prettier than your locket, and plus, Clover was with Sam the whole time when the lights went out."

Mandy realized that Andrew was right, as Clover thanked him for supporting her.

"Okay, so since Clover didn't steal it," Mandy started coming up with another deduction. "Then the person who stole my locket has to be ALEX!"

Everyone gasped in shock as Andrew was shocked, not wanting to believe it, as Alex was scared.

"Me? What do you mean I stole it?" Alex defended herself. "I didn't steal your locket!"

"Let's face it mutt," Mandy started. "You can't hide the fact that you're such an ugly fat looking mutt, and as a result, you stole my locket so you wouldn't look fat or ugly anymore. Now you're a fat and ugly looking stealing thief!"

Everyone gasped in despair.

By the look on Alex's face, she was just about to cry at Mandy's insult when Andrew instantly stepped in and defended his girlfriend.

"Now listen here Mandy," Andrew sneered, sticking up for Alex. "Alex didn't steal your locket, she couldn't have stolen it! I mean, Alex is way too sweet and innocent to do such a thing!"

To proof it, Alex was then shown giving the cutest and most adorable looking face she has ever given, which warmed Andrew's heart as he then continued speaking.

"And besides, Alex wasn't near you when the lights went out. She got startled that she jumped into my arms and I was holding her to comfort her, so she couldn't have stolen your locket!"

"Fine, then the person who really stole my locket was none other than… THE DETECTIVE HIMSELF, ANDREW!"

Everyone then groaned in aggravation, as Andrew was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, now you're taking this way too far Mandy," Andrew retorted. "I'm the detective, and I couldn't have stolen it, not to mention I was holding Alex like I said before!"

Mandy grumbled, forgetting that Andrew just said that.

"Well uh… I DON'T KNOW WHO STOLE MY LOCKET BUT I WANT IT NOW!"

"Easy there Mandy," Andrew said. "This investigation will continue on, and the only evidence I found was these footprints left behind by whoever stole Mandy's locket."

Andrew showed them the photo as he then continued.

"So until the culprit is caught, you guys have to hangout here for a bit longer."

People were groaning, while the stereotypical villain guy couldn't take this anymore and needed to get out of here.

"I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS!" The man shouted. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Hmm… in a hurry to get out of here I see," Andrew was suspicious at the man's shouting all of a sudden. "Where do you need to go in such a hurry?"

"Well… I… I have to go to a doctor's appointment," The man lied. "It's urgent and I have to go NOW!"

"Mhmm, I see," Andrew then asked. "Tell me, do _you_ know who stole the locket?"

The man was sweating nervously as Andrew was starting to get on to him.

"I have no idea who stole the locket," He lied once again. "I must go!"

Andrew continued staring suspiciously at him for a few minutes, preventing him from making his getaway. Just then, Chaosky smelled something suspicious about the man. As a result, he approached him.

"Andrew, I smell something suspicious with this man!" Chaosky called out. "He's got something in his bag!"

"What's in the bag mister," Andrew approached him. "Mind telling us what you have in there?"

"That's none of your business young man," The man stated. "You are not allowed to know what's in there!"

The next thing Andrew said was so calm and void of any emotion as he then said.

 _"Chaosky, sic him."_

The moment he said that did Chaosky tackle him to the ground as a brutal fight was then under way. After a few minutes, Chaosky grabbed a hold of the bag along with one of the man's shoes as he then said.

"Andrew, this man's shoe matches perfectly with the footprints I snapped photos of!"

To prove it, the boot landed on one of the footprints and it matched perfectly.

"I don't believe it," Andrew was shocked.

"But wait, there's more," Chaosky looked through the bag. "Check out what I just found."

Chaosky pulled something out and it was revealed to be none other, than Mandy's locket. Everyone gasped in realization as everyone glared at the thief.

"The jig is up mister," Andrew pointed to the thief. "You stole the locket."

"No duh, and that's mine now!" The man snatched the locket from Chaosky. "Now I shall be getting out of here!"

"Not quite, we have you surround," Andrew referred to everyone keeping him from fleeing. Mandy approached him and wanted her locket back.

"Give me back my locket you thief," Mandy warned him as the man snort.

"Not a chance missy."

It was then Mandy landed a punch right in the face as she took her locket back as a result.

"This is mine, criminal," Mandy retorted as she walked off.

"Curses, you might have foiled my plans, but I'm still getting out of here!" The man shouted.

"Not so fast," A voice shouted as it was then revealed that two police officers broke through the door and approached the man. "We got you now burglar!"

"Yeah your under arrest for theft and robbery," Another police officer said as the man was being handcuffed. The man growled in anger as he then sneered.

"You haven't seen the last of me, detective Andrew!" He shouted before the gym became a crime scene as officers came in to make sure all was clear. As the man was taken away, the principal stated that due to the events that happened tonight, the ceremony has been cancelled. People moaned because of that, but were relieved that this whole scenario was finally over.

* * *

People were walking out as everyone was heading home, while the five spies were heading back home themselves.

"Whew, glad that's all over," Sam said.

"Tell me about it," Andrew nodded. "This detective stuff was some hard work, but I pulled through."

"I'll say," Clover agreed. "Thank you Andrew, for having my back when Mandy was accusing me."

"No problem Clover," Andrew said. "Your one of my best friends, and it's the least I could do."

He gave her thumbs up as Alex then said.

"And Andrew, thank you for standing up for me when she was accusing me of you know what," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome honey," Andrew said. "I know you didn't steal it. You're too sweet and innocent to do so."

"I know," Alex blushed. "Thanks handsome."

"Your welcome babe," Andrew started blushing too.

"So shall we go home and relax for the evening?" Chaosky suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed with Chaosky. "Let's go everyone!"

"Okay!"

They started heading home as Alex then said to her man.

"Andrew, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, Alex."

They then started kissing, their tongues meeting and touching one another as the five of them started heading back home for the night, waiting for any more crazy events to take place that they'll be involved in. Until then, they could only wait for what's to come…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CRIME/MYSTERY COMBO STORY THAT I DID IN ADDITION TO INCLUDING MY TRADEMARK THEME TO IT! NOW I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE HYPED TO KNOW WHEN MY NEXT STORY WILL COME OUT, BUT I'LL HAVE YOU ALL KNOW THAT IT'LL HAPPEN SOONER THAN LATER! AND ALSO, IT'LL BE OF A DIFFERENT GENRE THAN THIS ONE AND THE PREVIOUS TWO STORIES I DID! HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND! SO STAY TUNED UNTIL NEXT STORY!**

 **UNTIL THEN, IF YOU WANT, LEAVE A REVIEW AT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT DOING A CRIME/MYSTERY THEMED FANFICTION.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
